


From Dryfield/Neo Ark With Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [33]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Moments after the final cutscene in Parasite Eve II. Aya is happy to see Kyle again after about a year. After he takes them to lunch, Aya managed to tell her feelings to him and it gets very passionate after that. Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle, one-shot.





	From Dryfield/Neo Ark With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix. Here's an Aya/Kyle lemon that you might like. Enjoy!

**September 1, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

"...Kyle?" Aya gasped, as she smiled.

"Aya?" Kyle gasped and smiled as he walked up to her.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" Aya exclaimed as she hugged him in the process.

"And I'm happy that I get to see you again." Kyle smiled.

"There's something I want to tell you..." Aya started to say. "I-"

"Don't talk...how about I take you and Eve out for lunch? Maybe you two seem hungry after eating breakfast hours ago." Kyle asked her, interrupting her.

"I-I guess so. Besides, I didn't eat breakfast this morning," Aya replied as she walk up to Eve and held out her hand. "Come on. Let's have lunch."

"Okay," Eve said as she held hands with Aya.

"Alright. We're all set," Kyle told them as the three walked out of the museum and to his car. It was black and was a mini-van. It looked very beautiful due to the fine coat of paint.

"Wow! This car is beautiful! How did you manage to buy it?" Aya asked him.

"I've saved up. Your friend, Pierce, also help me out with car insurance as well." Kyle replied.

"Wow. He'd help you after the incident at the shelter." Aya told him.

"In order to not be spotted by the President, he'd give me an new identity, new credit card, and other stuff."

"Yeah..."

The three got in his mini-van and Kyle start the car up before turning the radio on and drove off. It was a 15 minute drive, into the businesses of Manhattan. Suddenly, they stopped at an diner. They parked at a medium, but nearly empty parking lot.

"Here we are! Hope you'll be full by the time we finish lunch." Kyle said to Aya as he got out of the car.

"I will." Aya smiled as she and Eve got out of the car.

They came through the door and were immediately greeted with the scent of fine ice cream and well seasoned hamburger. Aya smelled it and her mouth started to water. It reminded her of when Pierce makes his famous burgers for when they have a burger night.

"Hello there, Tyler! How are you?!" Kyle yelled to him.

Tyler turned from the grill where the beautiful sound of grilling could be heard. "Hey Kyle! Long time no see! What brings you here?" He called, exchanging a firm, happy handshake with Kyle.

After releasing his hand from Tyler, Kyle smiled and looked at the menu. "Tyler...gimme a Cherry Bomb and a kiddie meal. I'll have a regular burger."

"But Kyle...you already did your..." Tyler started to say before looking towards at Aya and Eve. "Oohhh...another one bites the dust, huh?"

"Yep..." Kyle chuckled.

"Hehe, alright then. I'll get those order filled up for you in a moment!" Tyler said as he slid out a pair of classy, bottle shaped soda glasses to Kyle, before he turned back to the grill and a whole lot of sizzling was heard.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Kyle said, turning to walk towards the soda fountains. "What do you want for your sodas?"

"Uhm...Coca-Cola for me and Minute Maid for Eve. Because you know how much I love Coca-Cola after the incident..." Aya said as the two took a booth next to the window. Kyle came back to sit with them, presenting a frosty glass of Coca-Cola with a straw to Aya and a glass of Minute Maid pink lemonade with a straw to Eve. A few seconds later, a jukebox began to play an song.

They sat a while in silence, the grill going with an marvelous sounds of sizzling and spattering, Kyle quietly looking over Aya, who was clutching the cool glass and focusing only on the sweet, comforting Coca-Cola soda. Not only she'd started to drink soda, but she also tried out junk food, mostly thanks to Eve.

"So...about what happened a year ago..."

Aya stopped for a moment to look at him. "What about it?"

"Well, remember when I was in the bar drinking some beer?" Kyle asked her.

"Yeah, I remember. You even ask me if I could drink some beer with you. You know I don't drink alcohol due to reading some news about drunk drivers." Aya chuckled.

"I've must've drunk 5 beers before I passed out for a while. Some drinking been part of my family tradition. I was raised in Texas where drinking have been common." Kyle explained.

"Maybe we can go there someday so I can meet your family. I've bet you have some nephews and nieces in the family too." Aya said.

"I do," Kyle said, as they share a laugh.

"How many do you have?" Eve asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Probably like 10 right now. My second aunt is pregnant so I will have 11 soon." Kyle replied.

"Kyle...there's something I want to tell you. I-" Before Aya could begin her sentence, Tyler slipped out from around the counter with two gigantic looking objects in his hands. Needless to say, he was heading straight for their table and definitely…right for Aya. "What is that?!"

"This is a cheeseburger know as 'the bomb'." Kyle answered with pride.

Aya looked through the burger carefully and licked her lips, knowing that she is really hungry. It had two 6x1 inch patties of, not just plain hamburger, but, grilled meatloaf, mounted with two slices each, cheddar and American cheese. Shifting slightly beneath the small layer of lettuce and tomatoes and making love to the top layer of creamy cheese was a smooth, deep-golden glacier of oozy, caramelized onions, and, protected by a thin layer of ketchup and mustard, the whole thing was not mounted on traditional sesame seed bun, but, a nice set of Texas toast, toasted crispy on the sides hugging the burger and lightly on the outer sides.

"Whoa...that's a huge-looking burger you got there, Aya." Eve said, as Tyler came back with a mini cheeseburger and cheese fries, along with a toy and place it in front of her.

"And that...?" Aya asked as she looked at the second object.

Tyler fielded this one. “That, my girl, is commonly referred to as the ‘Everest’. It is…a sculpted mountain masterpiece, composed of an outer shell of mint chip, cookies and cream, a little concoction that looks nothing like its colors, known as ‘s’more’, a topping of whipped cream, Swiss chocolate shavings, a drizzle of extra dark, bittersweet hot fudge, and a core of Mississippi mudd…that’s a chocolate on chocolate on chocolate, type of ice cream, so, don’t let the name throw ya…it’s a masterpiece. Oh, but, one last detail…together in this, quintessential meal…it is simply known as…’Cherry Bomb'."

"Okay..." Aya said, as she felt her stomach growl. She doesn't care if it don't fit her mouth, she want to eat badly. Nodding, Aya smiled as she grabbed the huge burger with her hands. She opened her mouth wide as she could and took a huge bite. Aya chewed and chewed, savoring the tangy, sweet, and salty juices…the seasonings…and the textures of creaminess and crunchines. It was very delicious to her and after a few minutes of chewing, she swallowed her first bite.

"Yay! You did it!" Eve clapped happily.

"Mmmm...this burger is so delicious. More delicious than the ones my friend makes." Aya smiled as she continued her meal with closed eyes.

"I glad you like the burger. They used special recipes and seasonings to make the burgers so delicious." Kyle explained.

"Which is why my burger is so delicious too!" Eve exclaimed.

Aya was surprisingly on the fourth on the burger, chewing as she went on.

A few moments later, Kyle had come back from the soda fountain with three, freshly filled glasses of the same drinks as he looked on over Aya, amused as she was halfway through the burger already. "Aya...you don't wanna miss out on dessert. The best thing in this diner."

"Oh. Okay." Aya said as she grab a napkin and clean her mouth up. She quickly got a hold of the one of the spoons sticking out of the ice cream glacier and dug in. Aya made sure that she got a little bit of everything on the bite, and then, when she crammed it into her mouth, she swore that she was transported out of place, climbing and biting her way up a wild, windy mountain made of sweet creams and chocolates. The stripe of hot fudge was perfect, thick, not too sweet, character rich in its bitters, and complemented well against the mellow cool of whipped cream, mint, and the overdose of sweet chocolate from the various points at which Aya's tongue was attacked. There were creamy, milk chocolate shavings…cookies and cream bits…crunchy chocolate chips…and an array of chocolate ice creams, flooding over her taste buds from the Mississippi mudd. And then, just on the edge of this deluge of sweet insanity, she got a hint of toasted marshmallow, bidding her farewell on simply her first bite experience.

"Well?" Kyle asked her.

"This ice cream is the best! You gonna have some!" Aya exclaimed.

"No thanks. It's not my lunch break!" Tyler chuckled.

"Well...I'll eat this sundae with you." Kyle took the spare spoon from the mountain and carved out a similar, all element sampler for himself and savored. "Mmmmmm...told you this was delicious..."

For the next 2 minutes, Aya and Kyle ate the giant sundae together, even giving some to Eve. As they did, they have an conservation.

"...and that's how I've have a love over soda." Aya finished, as she slipped her spoon forward and hit glass. She looking into the sundae bowl and finding nothing but a chocolate streaked puddle of cream left within its depths. "Look like we finished the sundae."

"I guess we did. I hope you've enjoy your lunch." Kyle said.

"I did. We might come back here more often every Friday." Aya laughed and smiled. Then she grab the burger and ate the last of it before she was finally full. "Mmmm...now I'm satisfied."

"Come on, let's go to your place now." Kyle said as he got up.

"Wait, aren't you gonna pay for the meal?" Tyler asks him.

"Put it in my tab." Kyle told him as he open the door. "And thanks for the meal!"

"You're welcome! Thank you for coming!" Tyler yelled.

The drive to Aya's house was ten minutes, into the neighborhoods. The house was very big: a living room, two bedrooms, a basement, a nice kitchen, a beautiful bathroom, and a very big backyard. Aya was the first to get out of the car and she unlocked the door, opening it.

"Come on...let's go." Aya told them.

The three enter the living room and Kyle looked around. There was a couch, an recliner, a coffee table, a stand with a TV, pictures on the wall and a DVD/VHS collection next to the stand.

"I'm gonna go to my friend's house now. Have fun." Eve told them as she open the door.

"Don't worry, we will. And stay safe!" Aya said to her.

When the door shut, Aya and Kyle were the only ones left in the house.

"This house is wonderful! How did you manage to afford it?" Kyle asked her nicely.

"I've saved up thanks to Jodie. She's a little rich." Aya replied.

"So...how about we watch a movie together? I'll make the popcorn." Kyle said as he went to the kitchen.

"Sure. We will," Aya said as she pick out an romantic movie that she'd liked. Kyle put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and it started popping loudly as movie trailers were playing. Soon, Aya and Kyle were snuggled on the couch, enjoying each other's company as they ate popcorn and watched the movie.

"Well, that scene was very romantic." Kyle said as he stroked her hair and smiled. She ate her popcorn and brought some M&Ms, Twix, and more popcorn. They ate those up and drunk it down with soda.

Once the movie was over, they stared at each other as Kyle finish up eating some M&Ms from the bowl. Aya sighed as she know that they're alone, she can finally say it.

"Kyle...there's something I want to tell you." Aya started to say.

"Alright. Go ahead and say it. I won't laugh." Kyle said.

"When I first met you...you were kind, sweet, and caring to me, even though you shot me to create a diversion to save me and Eve from No. 9. You were wonderful." Aya told him as she smiled brightly.

"Thanks...I think you're beautiful and wonderful too." Kyle commented.

"There's something else I want to tell you. And don't laugh when I say this to you." Aya said.

"I'm listening."

"I-I liked you...no, wait...I meant, I love you so much since we've met. I really love you with all my love and heart," Aya told him, blushing wildly.

It made Kyle put the bowl down and smile at Aya, who was blushing.

"Don't be shy. I love you too with all my love." Kyle confessed as well. "And...I think we should make love."

Aya was shocked at that last comment. Does he really want to have sex with her? She was nervous that he might find out that she is nearly an virgin. Aya is too shy for him to let him break her virginity.

"Kyle...I-"

Before she could say it, Kyle gave her a kiss on the lips. His lips tasted like chocolate and soda, two things that Aya liked. The kiss soon turned into passionate as Kyle slid his tongue inside Aya's mouth. The kiss got him so hot that Kyle's hands found quite a good grip of Aya's ass. She couldn't help but moan and return the favor by sliding her tongue into his. This resulted in a total French kiss.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and took her to the bedroom. The walls were purple and posters of cute kittens and puppies were on the wall. The carpet on the floor was blue and was soft. The room has a closet, an computer desk, a bookshelf, and a king sized bed with white pillows and black sheets.

"Your bedroom is so beautiful!" Kyle said to her.

"Thank you," Aya smiled.

That's when he placed her on the bed and begin to undress her. Kyle started with her light purple jacket, placing it down on the floor. Aya still wanted to to tell him that she is a virgin, but by the looks on his face, she wanted to make sure he was happy. She stopped him so she can pull her black shirt off her body, letting her 34C breasts free. It looked just perfect for him. Kyle was getting very hard that his erection was poking at Aya.

"Hmm...I see your...'friend' wants to get out." Aya said in a shy tone. "But seriously, I-"

Of course, he interrupts her again with a kiss on Aya's neck, causing her to moan slightly. That leads Kyle to lift her black skirt up and pulling her black thong off. All that's left of what's she's wearing is her skirt.

"Please...just be happy." Kyle whispered. "Let me do the talking."

Aya nodded as she took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his blue boxers. His abs were so beautiful to her. She gulped a little as she slowly pulled the blue boxers down and what she saw...

...was an huge cock.

It stood out at 10-inches, was thick and very hard. Aya just blushed when she looked at it. She wondered if it could fit her womanhood.

"Well?" Kyle asked her nicely.

"It's...huge! But seriously, listen to me very carefully." Aya replied, as she stood up. "And I'm not sucking it until you understand me."

"Okay! Okay! I'll listen!" Kyle panicking said.

"I'm nearly an virgin, Kyle. Plus, I'm bisexual. The only time I've have sex with was Jodie. She immediately laugh it out and suggested that I need to find someone who loved me. So the truth is, I'm a virgin." Aya confessed.

"It's okay, Aya. I still love you. We can figure it out how to not make it painful when we do the best part." Kyle whispered to her.

"Okay. And I'm glad you really responded well." Aya smiled as she whispered back to him.

They both smiled as they share an soft, romantic kiss for a minute. When they pulled away, Kyle pulled off the last clothing of her and put it in the stack of clothes. Now they are both naked.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Kyle said, as he kissed her.

Licking her lips nicely, Aya teased him off with her tongue before plunging deep inside his ten-inch cock. She wagged her tongue around his pink rim, making Kyle a bit ticklish and spazzy. He tasted just like blueberry and raspberry (he'd used body wash if you didn't know) to her. She used her right hand to stroke his member slowly as she licked the head of his cock. To enhance twice the pleasure, she took her left hand and rubbed his sack, massaging, rubbing and caressing softly just to build more velocity for his climax. Aya was getting good at this blowjob!

She moaned in pleasure as she deepthroated his member, not even choking once. Kyle was surprised at that when she gave a long hard suck on his cock. Then, Aya pulled away and resumed bobbing her head up and down for a little bit more.

But after several minutes, Kyle felt his member shake. He was about to explode.

"DAMN IT, HERE IT COMES...!" Kyle shouted.

With one last lick, he sprayed his silky white seed inside of Aya's entire mouth, making her swallow every ounce of him that he had left. Aya enjoyed every single taste of Kyle. His seed had a bit of a blueberry flavor, to be honest. It was like tasting a liquid version of a blueberry.

"Mmmmmm, you were delicious." She giggled.

"I'm glad you love it," Kyle smirked.

Aya smirked as she backed away from him and lay down on her bed with her legs spreading from side to side. And it got very romantic and hot when Aya spoke to Kyle using a very musky seductive tone:

"Now come and fuck my tight little pussy like you ever dreamed of..."

Kyle immediately accepted her offer as he approached her with a smile and looked at her pussy. It was so tight and shaven to him. The tip of his cock immediately teased her pink slit by rubbing some of his pre-cum all over it in a very tingly feeling. She smiled of how pulsating and vibrating the head was all around her groin, making her more wetter than ever. After he was finally done teasing, he looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyle asked her.

"Yes. After we saved everyone, I think you deserve this." Aya smiled.

Kyle nodded as he immediately thrusted his whole cock into her pussy. Almost immediately, blood began pouring out of Aya's pussy, which caused her to moan in pain. Kyle noticed it and quickly kissed her to ease the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked her.

"Oh god...it hurts!" Aya cried out in pain.

"Okay, then. When you're ready to let me move, then tell me." Kyle told her.

For a minute, they both stayed there until the pain went away a little bit. She then gave the signal to move.

Kyle immediately pushed his hips down towards that clit, shifting them repeatedly in pure motion. It was quite slow at first, undergoing quite a rocking motion around his phallus. He never knew how tight and hot Aya was (mostly due to her mitochondria) until now. He'd loved every single tightness he had felt. However, after about 2 minutes of slow thrusting, the pain finally went away and Aya started to moan in pleasure. But she wanted him to go faster. She ordered him to fuck her hard and rough, which Kyle managed to do by slamming his hips down on hers with twice the unbelievable momentum.

During all of that thrusting, Kyle took the time to look at her beautiful face close up, which was immediately trapped in nothing but a tornado full of moans. He immediately silenced her by capturing his tongue and lips with hers in a passionate French kiss. The feeling of Kyle's warm fruity tongue swimming inside her mouth so deep made Aya moan deeply. That kiss made her realized that she really loves him.

Kyle soon took a break from all that thrusting to turn Aya over right by her stomach. His heart rates intensified as the image of her firm, curvable ass was stuck up for him to see and gaze at controllably. He shafted himself at the sight in order to keep his erection strong and hung like his life depending on it. Aya smirked at him and spread her ass just to tease him.

"Oooh, I like your ass, Aya." Kyle smirked.

"Then, you better start fucking it nice." Aya said sensually.

With careful precision, he thrusted onto the blonde with ease, therefore pacing his hips back and forth. He swore that he could feel his phallus moist and hot from the heat that surrounded her walls. Her clit fluids was soaking his erection so completely, that it made perfect lube for him. Which meant very deep penetration and much deep pleasure. He went so deep that his cock was extremely close to reaching her womb, which will hurt like hell by the way.

His complete thrustings began settling in. His throbbing cock started to moisten from her fluids. The faster he kept on penetrating her curvaceous rear, the leakier Kyle became from his pre-cum status. To double the pleasure, he smacked her ass with his hand causing Aya to moan.

But suddenly, he slowed down his thrusting and landed on the top of her bed. But Aya doesn't want to stop, she want to keep going until they have a climax together. So she got on top of him and smiled.

"You know how much I want to ride you..." Aya whispered to him.

"Please do," Kyle whispered back. "I want to cum with you so bad..."

"Alright," Aya smirked as she got herself in position.

A loud thump was soon felt around Kyle's cock as Aya's entire hip weight crashed down on him, literally hiding his entire 10-inch manhood away from him. She then clinged her hands onto his chest as Aya slowly twerked all around that cock, sliding upwards in a smooth demeanor. Kyle smirked as he looked at her breasts jiggle up and down in harmony. He even took the time to grasp on her big breast and immediately lick the nipple all around, forcing even more loud moans from Aya herself. He then continued to go to attack on the right breast while Aya continued to rock her hips on top of his bulging member, which of course was finally leaking out more of his pre-cum.

"Ohhh, Kyle...OH SHIT!" She yelled very lustfully as his hips now pushed upwards towards hers, now leaving her curvy butt jiggle. His hands also got around to her hips, grabbing her big tender booty-filled assmeat tightly in order not to make her fall off from his lap. He even used his hands to move her rump around as if it was booty popping all by itself while still being trapped through it's already thrustable cock.

He then realized that he was coming very close to reaching his breaking point. So he shoved it in her deep and fast in order to get to his climax even faster. It made the ride even more bumpier for Aya, whose big breasts jiggled even more harder around Kyle's face. To double her pleasure, she rubbed her clit very fast, trying to have a climax too. And it was working as she felt something too. After about 5 minutes of hard thrusting, it was finally time.

"Oh shit...Aya, I'M GONNA CUM!" He yelled.

"That's right... ohhhhh, cum inside me!" She begged desperately.

"Say it! Say my name!" Kyle yelled.

With one final thrust, she yelled out her sentence out loud:

"OH, KYLE!"

That sentence made Kyle erupted his load deep inside her. Aya's wet sugar walls soon clenched tightly, squeezing his hard phallus in order to get more of his seed planted inside her. It definitely worked as her womb was now starting to become filled with his hot silky seed. He filled her up so much that his load started dripping down from her soaked pussy, experiencing a little chilling feeling through their combined loins. It also caused Aya to have her orgasm, squirting her fluids all over his cock. After he blew one last load, Kyle collapsed along with Aya. She let her head rest on his chest.

The two had spent a good 30 minutes resting in each other's arms before Kyle laid his eyes on her in a state of seductive embrace. They met once again in a warm wet passionate kiss, trapping each other's swimming tongues in ecstacy. Once they broke away from this kiss, Kyle smiled at her.

"You were amazing. I've never had so much pleasure in my entire life." Aya said to him.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Because we're officially becoming a couple." Kyle said as he kissed her.

"I would like to thank you again for helping me save humanity. I really love you." Aya said.

"I love you too."

They kissed one last time before falling asleep on the bed. And they slept for a good few hours until Eve comes home.

Aya learned that no matter who they are, they always got to be from somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Remember to leave a kudo or comment if you like the story! Until next time, this is MeeMee signing out! ;)
> 
> EDIT (June 17, 2018): Also, this is officially the final Parasite Eve story I'll be posting due to moving to a new fandom. Thank you for reading my PE stories for one whole year! Please read my Super Smash Brothers and F-Zero stories! 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
